Lâcher prise
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Il voulait sauver Loki de la mort qui lui était promise dans le Statesman. Thor le souhaitait ardemment. Mais peut-être était-il préférable de sauver le présent, plutôt que le futur. Thor/Loki [Drabble] [Post - Infinity War]


Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Avengers Infinity War  
Couple : Thor/Loki  
Genre : Tragédie  
Résumé : Il voulait sauver Loki de la mort qui lui était promise dans le Statesman. Thor le souhaitait ardemment. Mais peut-être était-il préférable de sauver le présent, plutôt que le futur.

 **Petit blabla introductif** : Voici un petit (grand) drabble suite au défi « Compétition des Drabbles » provenant de la Gazette des bonbons aux Citrons (allez y faire un tour, y'a tout un tas de défis sympathique ;)). Ce drabble comporte donc 694 mots selon Word (c'était juste) donc je suis dans le 500+200 mots au dessus autorisé (je le dit à nouveau, c'était JUSTE !). Mon personnage est donc Thor.

Donc voilà un léger Thor/Loki, une petite idée à propos du destin/temps qui me torturait l'esprit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_-''-_

 **L** âcher prise

_-''-_

Tout autour de lui, le vaisseau crépitait par les flammes, s'effondrait et embrasait absolument toutes formes de vie restantes. Mais cet instant de l'histoire n'était en rien inconnu au fameux Thor Odinson qui avait l'impression douloureuse de revisiter encore et encore cette même scène. Et c'était en effet le cas.

Comme toutes les autres fois où il avait été contraint de voir, impuissant, Loki mourir de la main du titan, Thor se laissa tomber près de son corps sans vie, et s'y accrocha comme si le torse de cet homme était son ultime ancre.

Le plus difficile à accepter, était le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne mourrait pas ici près de son ami, son frère, son âme sœur. Il le savait puisqu'il avait vécu tant de fois cette partie de l'histoire.

Peu importe combien de fois il tuait Thanos avec l'aide de Rogers et Stark, peu importe combien de fois il retournait dans le temps avec le gant pour sauver la vie de Loki, Heimdall et son peuple, l'histoire se réécrivait toujours de la même manière.

Peu importe tout ce qu'il disait à Loki ou tout ce qu'il faisait, Thanos finissait par les quérir et assassiner le Dieu de la Malice, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était à croire que le destin avait été écrit ainsi et que le Dieu de la Foudre ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour éloigner la faucheuse de son frère.

Thor était épuisé. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du tissu contre le torse de Loki, dont l'immobilité morbide laissait à deviner que le cœur derrière cette cage thoracique avait cessé de battre.

« Loki… » murmura-t-il, front contre son torse figé.

Et si pour une fois, il ne se battait plus ? Et s'il laissait son cœur en paix pour l'espace de quelques secondes ? Et s'il réécrivait l'histoire en imaginant être le Thor ayant tout fraichement anéanti Hela. Au Thor qui ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant que Thanos et le Black Order leur barreraient la route pour récupérer le Tesseract et massacrer son peuple.

Et si… Il lâchait prise ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son dernier voyage. Après deux cent soixante douze essais, Thor et son esprit dévasté et brisé par ce qu'il avait été contraint de voir en boucle, se décidèrent à laisser le passé se réécrire d'une tout autre façon.

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de se précipiter vers Loki une fois revenu dans le temps pour lui énoncer toutes les horreurs qui allaient suivre, Thor récupéra le bouchon de bouteille en verre et le lança vers Loki comme ce qui s'était déroulé lors de la toute première histoire. Lorsqu'ils étaient inconscients de leur propre futur, et désireux de vivre leur propre présent.

« Je suis là, » lui fit donc Loki avec un sourire sincère, après avoir récupéré aisément le bouchon en verre dans sa paume.

Tout comme lors de la première histoire, Thor se rapprocha de Loki et le serra fort dans ses bras. Surement plus fort que dans la première version, mais qu'importe. Et comme la première histoire, Loki répondit à cette étreinte sans rechigner.

Puis, il se sépara du brun, et déposa ses mains tremblantes contre ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de quitter la pièce comme il aurait dû normalement le faire.

« Que se passe-t-il… ? » lui demanda donc Loki avec suspicion évidente.

Surement que le regard embué de Thor pouvait être facilement déchiffrable pour le Dieu de la Malice, mais le brun resta silencieux.

« Rien… Absolument rien… » lui avoua Thor la gorge nouée, en souriant avec douceur, sa main venant se déposer dans la nuque de l'autre homme, là où plus tard celle de Thanos viendrait s'y loger.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Il ne voulait pas les réveiller tous les deux de cette bulle chaude qui venait de se créer autour d'eux.

« Ne regrettons plus rien, Loki. »

 _Vivons nos dernières heures. Vivons nos dernières lueurs de soleil ensemble._

« Thor… »

Loki avait-il compris quelque chose ? Thor ne le sut jamais.

Le blond se pencha vers lui, et en un baiser chaudement répondu, vécut les meilleurs instants de son histoire.

 **F** in


End file.
